marvel_war_of_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training 15
S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training is a group combat event between Alliances of Agents. It is an opportunity to prove your Alliance has what it takes to be an Elite fighting force. Details To be successful and be a top ranker, in this mission you must join your Alliance and battle rival Agents. If you challenge the opposing Alliances and beat them, you will gain Valor! *Face other Alliances and rank yourself for exclusive rewards! *Collect and exchange your ISO-8 shards for Cards! Get your shards by participating in Training Sessions! *Set your Protection Wall up to save your Valor pts! Prepare now for the Training! *Raise your grade and get rewards from your instructors! Accumulate Valor to get Rewards! *Battle alongside your Alliance for Valor, aim for Individual Rewards as well as Alliance Rewards! New Features= Superpowers Activating *Superpowers are new abilities that give you an edge over your opponents in battle. *They have a variety of effects to help you get the upper hand in training. Each one can be activated a limited number of times per day. You can only use one superpower per battle. You can't use multiple superpowers at once.\ *Superpowers can be manually activated on the Session Details screen. Tap the ON button to activate a superpower. If a superpower's button is set to OFF, it's not active. *'Superpowers reset at 5:00 AM (ET) daily. You'll be able to use them again at that time.' *'Superpowers and power tickets that you hold can be used until the start of the next Enforcement Training. They will disappear once the next Enforcement Training begins.' Acquiring *Superpowers can be acquired through power tickets which are available in events and item sets. *When you have power tickets, buttons appear on My Page and elsewhere. Each power ticket can be used one time to draw a card, item, or superpower from the superpower processor. *Superpowers do not appear in the Present List. *Superpowers and power tickets that you hold can be used until the start of the next Enforcement Training. They will disappear once the next Enforcement Training begins. New Helicarrier Ability Levels *It's now possible to unlock the Lv. 3 offensive and defensive abilities of your alliance's helicarrier. Additions to Ability Trees *Vice leader abilities have been added to the ability tree. Critical Hit Mode *Critical hit mode might activate when you are victorious over opponents in battle. *Once critical hit mode activates, your next attack in the session will yield 50% more valor points. *Critical hit mode has been newly implemented from this S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training. Victory Bonuses *Victory bonuses are one-day perks that change depending on how many victories you score. The more victories, the better the bonus. Find out more in the guide. |-| Other Features= How to get valor 1. Destroy the Opposing Alliance's Protection Wall *If the opposing alliance has a protection wall up, the valor you receive when battling is halved. *Once the training session starts, take advantage of special Assault cards to tear down the opposing alliance's protection wall. 2. Attack the Core *When there are no opposing players you can defeat, attack the core to get valor. 3. Coming Out on Top in the Training Session *Win a training session by gaining more valor than the opposing alliance. By winning, you'll double the amount of valor your alliance accumulated in the session, along with a +1500 valor bonus. Training Session Rules *1. You do not earn silver when victorious in a training session battle. *2. If you beat another agent in a training session battle, you will lower their alliance's session valor by 20% of the valor you earned in that battle. *''This only happens if the agent you attack has at least 1 valor.'' *''You can't make their alliance's valor go below zero.'' *3. If you have purchased protection walls, they will be set as soon as the training session begins. *4. You cannot attack an opponent who has lost 100 times in a session until two other agents in the opposing alliance have been defeated 100 times. This limitation resets once three agents from the opposing team have been defeated 100 times. Alliances with three or less agents will be reset once all members have been defeated 100 times. Instructor System *1. In this training event, instructors will appear and grade your battles. *2. Accumulate more valor to raise your grade. *3. There are nine different grades you can get from an instructor (C-, C, C+, B-, B, B+, A-, A, A+). Each time you move up a grade you will receive a reward! *4. Once you reach A+, the next instructor will appear (even if you are in mid-session with another alliance.) *5. If you obtain more than the required valor to move on to the next grade/instructor in a training session, the points left over will be carried over to the next grade/instructor. *6. After a session is over, your grade will not be reset. It will carry over throughout the training event. *7. Even if you lose a battle, your grade will not be lowered. About ISO-8 Shards 1. Join Training and Battle! *After a training session, you'll get ISO-8 shards according to your rank within the session. You'll also get one bonus ISO-8 shard for every 2,000 valor you obtained in the session as well as 1 bonus ISO-8 shards for every 50,000 valor your alliance obtained. Those ISO-8 shards will also count toward S.H.I.E.L.D. Proving Grounds prestige bonuses. *From the 10th S.H.I.E.L.D. Enforcement Training onward, you'll get three shards if your alliance obtains a least 10,000 valor in a session and another three if they obtain at least 20,000 valor. *You must collect one valor or higher to receive ISO-8 shards. 2. Share ISO-8 Shards With Your Alliance *Each player can split and share ISO-8 shards with other alliance members. The player may share as many ISO-8 shards as he/she has gained during training sessions. Players will gain two extra shards each time they share. *Players can only share with each alliance member three times per day. *Any shared details will be reset at 6:00 AM (ET) daily. About Protection Walls Alliance Positions About Trainer Power Packs About Rankings Limitations on Alliance Rewards Prestige Bonus Defense Leader Ability Offense Leader Ability Defense Power About Push Notifications Combos ATK High Score Vice Leader Ability Enforcements Assignments Alliance Ability Trees Training Quiz *You can take a training quiz up to two times during the 30-minute period after a session ends. Each time you take a quiz, you can recover 50 attack/defense power Helicarriers *Each alliance now has its own helicarrier during events. UseISO-8 shards to activate the helicarrier's abilities and tear through the enemy. ISO-8 Shard Sharing *In past events, alliance members could only sre ISO-8 shards once per day. Now they can share them three times per day. ISO-8 Processors *There were previously two ISO-8 processors; now there are four. Morale Boosts *Starting with this Enforcement Training, morale boosts won't take effect in event battles. New Cards Introduced *[Corps Nova|[The Corps Nova]] *[Beta Ray Bill|[Godhunter Beta Ray Bill]] *[Typhoid Mary|[Bloody Typhoid Mary]] *[and Roll Icarus|[Rock and Roll Icarus]] Assault Cards *[Power Mandarin|[Ancestral Power Mandarin]] Does 500% damage to Protection Wall! Fuse the card to boost to 1000% damage! *[Sabretooth|[Feral Sabretooth]] Does 400% damage to Protection Wall! Fuse the card to boost to 1000% damage! *[Zero Iceman|[Absolute Zero Iceman]] Does 300% damage to Protection Wall! Fuse the card to boost to 1000% damage! *[The Thing|[Breaker The Thing]] Does 200% damage to Protection Wall! Fuse the card to boost to 600% damage! Rewards Personal= Personal Ranking Rewards ! Valor Range |- |1-10 |[Corps Nova|[The Corps Nova]] (U Rare) x2 20 Odin's Decree (L) 10 Odin's Decree (UR) 10 Odin's Decree (SSR) 500,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x3 | |- |11-150 |[Corps Nova|[The Corps Nova]] (U Rare) x1 15 Odin's Decree (L) 10 Odin's Decree (UR) 10 Odin's Decree (SSR) 500,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x5 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x3 | |- |151-350 |[Beta Ray Bill|[Godhunter Beta Ray Bill]] (SS Rare) x2 10 Odin's Decree (UR) 10 Odin's Decree (SSR) 300,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x3 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x2 | |- |351-2750 |[Beta Ray Bill|[Godhunter Beta Ray Bill]] (SS Rare) x1 5 Odin's Decree (UR) 10 Odin's Decree (SSR) 200,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x3 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x2 | |- |2751-7000 |[Typhoid Mary|[Bloody Typhoid Mary]] (S Rare) x2 5 Odin's Decree (UR) 10 Odin's Decree (SSR) 200,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x3 [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]] (Rare) x1 | |- |7001-17000 |[Typhoid Mary|[Bloody Typhoid Mary]] (S Rare) x2 3 Odin's Decree (UR) 10 Odin's Decree (SSR) 150,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x2 | |- |17001-35000 |[Typhoid Mary|[Bloody Typhoid Mary]] (S Rare) x1 150,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x2 | |- |35001-60000 |[and Roll Icarus|[Rock and Roll Icarus]] (Rare) x2 150,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x2 | |- |60001-90000 |[and Roll Icarus|[Rock and Roll Icarus]] (Rare) x2 100,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x1 | |- |90001-400000 |[and Roll Icarus|[Rock and Roll Icarus]] (Rare) x1 100,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x1 | |- |400001-1000000 |50,000 Silver Level Up ISO-8 Serum x1 | |- |} |-| Alliance= Alliance Ranking Reward ! Valor Range |- | 1 - 5 Min Alliance Contribution of 450,000. |[Corps Nova|[The Corps Nova]] (U Rare) x1 Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | |- | 6-10 Min Alliance Contribution of 250,000. |[Beta Ray Bill|[Godhunter Beta Ray Bill]] (SS Rare) x2 Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | |- | 11-50 Min Alliance Contribution of 200,000. |[Beta Ray Bill|[Godhunter Beta Ray Bill]] (SS Rare) x2 Special Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | |- | 51-150 Min Alliance Contribution of 100,000. |[Beta Ray Bill|[Godhunter Beta Ray Bill]] (SS Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | |- | 151-750 Min Alliance Contribution of 10,000. |[Typhoid Mary|[Bloody Typhoid Mary]] (S Rare) x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x3 | |- | 751-2,500 Min Alliance Contribution of 5,000. |[Typhoid Mary|[Bloody Typhoid Mary]] (S Rare) x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 | |- | 2,501-4,500 Min Alliance Contribution of 1,000. |[Typhoid Mary|[Bloody Typhoid Mary]] (S Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 | |- | 4,501-8,000 Min Alliance Contribution of 500. |[and Roll Icarus|[Rock and Roll Icarus]] (Rare) x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x2 | |- | 8,001-13,000 Min Alliance Contribution of 400. |[and Roll Icarus|[Rock and Roll Icarus]] (Rare) x2 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 | |- | 13,001-50,000 Min Alliance Contribution of 300. |[and Roll Icarus|[Rock and Roll Icarus]] (Rare) x1 Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 | |- | 50,001-200,000 Min Alliance Contribution of 200. |Ultimate Card Pack Ticket x1 | |- |} |-| Instructor Grading & Rewards Doctor Doom= |-| Spider-Man= |-| Tony Stark= Enforcement Assignments You have one day to complete each assignment. After that day ends, the assignment cant be completed. Finish all the assignments in a batch to receive an [Boom ISO-8|[Ability Boom ISO-8]]. Each Batch is only limited to one day. You cannot get the reward of a batch that has already ended. 1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= |-| 5= |-| 6= Alliance Ability Tree Offense Leader Ability Lv 1 (3 ability points to unlock) Unlock this branch, and the alliance leader will be able to use the offense leader ability. Offense Leader Ability Lv 2 (50 ability points to unlock) Unlock this branch, and the offense leader ability will last for one extra minute.